The invention is generally directed to the design of gloves and, in particular, to improved golf and other sport gloves with quiet adjustable wrist closures. In many sports and most particularly in connection with playing golf, the ability to concentrate fully on the game, especially while putting, is critical to success.
Currently, substantially all golf gloves are open backed with a Velcro.RTM. tab closure. The tab not only serves to keep the glove closed during play, and allows easy removal and entry, but, more importantly, allows adjustability of the fit of the glove to accommodate the varying widths of human hands. This is particularly relevant in golf, as in most sports, where gloves are worn to provide a better grip on the playing instrument and the glove must fit smoothly and exactly across the palm of the wearer's hand to avoid wrinkles which could cause discomfort, blisters and callouses and poor contact with the golf club or other playing instrument.
The use of Velcro.RTM. in closing golf gloves is known and particular attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,401; 3,588,917; 3,600,715; 4,040,126 and 4,402,977. While Velcro.RTM. has worked well as to its adjustability and closure strength, a major drawback is the loud ripping noise it makes when the gloves are opened. Most golfers remove their glove prior to putting and the loud ripping sound of opening Velcro.RTM. is a serious distraction to the concentration of other golfers who may be at the critical moment of striking a putt when another member of the golfing foursome opens his or her glove. The same distraction also often happens during other phases of the game, whether during driving or hitting fairway strokes as players adjust their glove fit in preparation for their shots. In addition, the Velcro.RTM. hook and mat fastener, especially the hook portion, is quite stiff and detracts from the overall comfortable fit of the glove, especially when the hand is bent backwards. Accordingly, there is a need for a soft, silent and adjustable closure for golf and other sport gloves.